My Complicated Life
by sparkles and glitter
Summary: I'm Sydelle. My amazing luck let me end up in a maze. Now I'm caught up in a love triangle, finding out about a secret twin, and dealing with too many idiots to keep up with. Any Advice for me? Send it in with your review.


**Okay, TMR & FFC crossover. My OC literally walks into the maze.**

**This takes place after Tommy shows up in the glade, but he's been there for a couple of weeks. Instead of Teresa, my OC, Sydelle shows up in the maze, WICKED figures one girl is the same as another, and they let Teresa go, and keep my OC in there instead.**

**-I DON'T OWN THE MAZE RUNNER, JAMES DASHNER DOES.**

**-I ALSO DON'T OWN FOSSIL FIGHTERS CHAMPIONS.**

**-HOWEVER, I DO OWN SYDELLE, MY OC, AND PERMISSION IS NEEDED FOR HER TO BE USED OUTSIDE OF MY STORIES.**

**-****I WILL NOT REPEAT THESE IN EACH CHAPTER, BECAUSE IF YOU DIDN'T SEE THEM IN CHAPTER 1, YOU TRULY ARE AN IGNORANT PERSON.**

**-AND NO, I AM ****NOT**** AN ERUDITE.**

Chapter 1- A maze in a maze

So here I am, in Jungle Labyrinth, with my backpack over my right shoulder, and my sonar in my hands, broken. Of all times it could break, it chooses now. Fun. I'm looking for a new fossil rock for my best friend, Kayla. Her birthday's tomorrow, and I can't buy anything, cause I'm broke. So I'm looking for a fossil rock instead.

I guess I have to start randomly hitting the ground, and hope I hit a good rock.

Oh, yeah. My name is Sydelle, and I'm 15.

Important stuffs about me:

Favorite…

-Color: neon green

-Vivo: Marple

-Fighting strategy: attack til I win, cause I DON'T lose.

-Fact about me: I cant stand Joe Wildwest.

-Appearance: Layered strawberry blonde hair, some really weird bangs I don't know how to describe, and my hair is straight. Its normally in pigtails, and I'm almost never seen with my hair out of them. Bright green eyes. I have a tattoo inside my right arm, and its numbers. Its been there as long as I can remember. It looks like this:

_**23 105**_

I don't know what it means, but I've been complimented on it, so I couldn't care less what it means.

-Personality: I think you have a pretty good idea of what I'm like.

Anyways, I'm walking towards the back of Jungle Labyrinth and I realize I haven't seen anyone at all at this dig site yet. Its like I'm renting the place for free. So here I am, living my life like a normal person, and then, cause I ain't graceful, I trip over a rock, and fall through a bush.

Now, I'm in a small circular clearing made with a border of bushes. Across from me is a tall, silvery rectangle. So I get up and walk through it. Who wouldn't right?

Now I'm in an actual maze. Like, a 100 ft. wall covered in ivy kinda maze. Since this isn't at all where I wanna be, I turn to go back. The rectangle is gone. There's just more maze behind me. Since its dark out here in the maze, I can see light coming around a corner. I walk towards it, figuring its my best option right now.

Now I'm in a long hallway, with a lit up place straight ahead. As soon as I see people moving inside, I run toward the place.

Once I cross the door way, I stop. To my immediate left, there's a bench. I sit down and look around. I only see boys, no girls. Uh oh. A short boy walks over (holding a sandwich) and sits on the other side of the bench.

"Hey," he says. He looks about 12, he's short, and he has brown hair. Looks just like Kayla's brother, the one who ran away from home last year. Anyways, he freezes, realizes he doesn't know me, and jumps up, running a few feet away.

"Thomas! Come here!" A guy on the other side of the place and the guy he was talking to look over. One is obviously Thomas, and the other comes over with him anyway. Once they get over, I can see what they look like. One has longer blonde hair and blue eyes, and the other has brown hair and brown eyes.

"Look, Thomas, it's a girl," the kid holding the sandwich said. I turned my Marple over in my hands. He wasn't big, but I had trained him to be strong enough to win a battle by himself. He was always there if these guys turn into a threat.

"No dip, Chuck," the brown haired boy said to the kid on the bench next to me.

"Where did she come from?" the blonde guy asked.

"She walked in from the maze," Chuck, the kid on the bench said.

"You expect me to believe that?" the blonde guy asked Chuck.

"Yeah Newt, I kinda do," Chuck said.

"Is that true?" Newt asked me.

"I ain't telling you anything," I responded.

"Fine. We'll have it your way." Newt sat on the bench next to me. "I'm not leaving until you answer my questions. You two can go," he said, directing Chuck and Thomas away.

"Fine. I can sit here for the next three days," I said.

"Fine."

I have decided. I wanna go back to Ribular Island. This is the last place I will _ever_ want to be.


End file.
